¿No tendrá un Final Esta Historia Nuestra?
by Tsuyuka
Summary: Una historia que prosigue al final del Anime, muy dramática al principio y con muchos intentos de suicidios... Ups! Ya arruiné el cap! / Espero que lo disfruten!


**_Holizzz, aquí traigo un fanfic de Trinity Blood._**

**_Es mi primer fic... De Trinity Blood!!!_**

**_Así que espero que les guste; continúa la serie a mi manera._**

**_Aleer!!!_**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenece, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**_¿No Tiene un Final esta Historia Nuestra?_**

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro.**

**Parte 1: Durante y después de la coronación.**

El Papa Alessandro XVIII acababa de entregarle la corona a la joven de cabello rojo; Esther, la nueva Reina de Albión.

Ambos sonriendo felices y toda la gente aplaudiendo.

Pero las apariencias engañan…

La felicidad y sonrisa de Esther era solamente una máscara bien puesta; En realidad ella tenía muchas ganas de tirarse al suelo de rodillas y llorar desconsolada y agónicamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, de su llanto.

El que Ion y Abel se marcharan le dolía mucho…

Ella quería mucho a Ion, lo quería como a su hermano y lo consideraba su Tovarash; Sin él podía estar, aunque lo extrañaría mucho, eso no lo podía ocultar…

Pero la partida, repentina, inmediata y decidida del Padre Nightroad le había roto y hecho añicos el corazón…

Desde que lo conoció su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados; La asesina desesperanzada y llena de rencor hacia los matusalens, se había convertido en una agente de la AXllena de esperanza y vida, y amiga de Matusalens y Krusniks.

Todo gracias a él; Abel Nightroad…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La celebración por la coronación de la Nueva Reina había seguido su curso tal y como lo había previsto Catherina Sforza.

Nadie había intentado matar a la Reina; Siquiera un insulto, nada… Todo era lavaciones y gratitudes para ella.

El pueblo entero se inclinaba ante su sola presencia; Estaban tan felices por tener una líder fuerte y sabia como la Reina anterior.

Todo era festejo y alegría; pero todo día tiene tiene su final, y este no era la excepción…

La Gran Fiesta llegó a su fin, y aunque algunos seguían festejando, otros se fueron a descansar a sabiendas de que sería lunes; Un lunes de trabajo…

Pero una persona, que usaba la felicidad como una máscara para cubrir su dolor y tristeza, no descansaría esa noche… Solo lloraría y lloraría amargamente…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de que terminasen los festejos, Esther, fue llevada al Gran Palacio decorado muy valiosamente.

La guiaron al cuarto real, y ella se tiró a llorar y gritar liberando todo el dolor y la angustia retenida dentro suyo.

Cualquiera que pasara por allí, cerca de su recámara, podía oir el llanto atormentador; Y los que la conocían (Catherina, Alessandro, Kate, Huge, etc.) sabía que era así de frágil, pero también sabían que era una mujer fuerte y que se recuperaría.

Ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta porqué estaba deprimida, hasta algunos sacaban sus propias conclusiones…

Un ejemplo; La Duquesa de Milán; Ella había observado y estaba consciente de lo bien que se llevaban, la reina y el Padre, durante todo el tiempo juntos, y si de algo estaba segura es de que la antigua hermana y la actual Gobernante de Albión, guardaban un sentimiento de Amor para con Abel… O sea, se había enamorado del Padre Nightroad .

Luego de Catherina estaba Ion; Él sabía que Esther se la pasaba muy preocupada por su compañero, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera amor…

Tambien estaba Seth; Aunque no conocía muy bien a la pelirroja, si conocía a su hermano mayor, y sabía muy bien que él sentía "algo" por ella y que estaba muy confundido.

No había mas personas que supiesen de su "amor correspondido/no correspondido… Ni tampoco sabían que ella estuviera asi por la partida de sus dos Tovarash…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Abel –** Decía casi en susurros mientras sollozaba retorciéndose en su cama…

**-¡Padre o me deje! –** Gritaba entre sueños…

Solo eso hacía; llorar y gritar, gritar y llorar… Totalmente deprimida.

A duras penas se alimentaba, y por ese motivo parecía una muñeca; La falta de proteínas, vitaminas y nutrientes la dejaban tan débil que ya ni llorar podía… Solo dormía dia y noche, eso solo hacía.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siempre estaba alguien a su lado, vigilándola con ojo de halcón, que no intentara nuevamente suicidarse…

Si, ella había querido quitarse la vida y casi lo había logrado en dos ocaciones:

Mientras la bañaban, ya que ella ni eso quería hacer.

Mientras intentaban alimentarla, con cualquier utensillo… Vidrios de vasos que partía, cuchillos, tenedores… Cualquier utensillo.

Generalmente era vigilada por el Padre tres o también llamado "Pistolero"… A ser una máquina podía dedicarse completamente a detectar observar cualquier movimiento por parte de ella o alguien del exterior…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde su coronación ella no había querido no había salido de su habitación; Apenas sí había abandonado su cama y casi a la fuerza, porque una vez que no tubo más energía ya no pudo resistirse.

Desde la celebración habían pasado tres meses, nada había cambiando y nadie sabía nada acerca de los dos viajeros en busca de Kain.

Todo habitante de la gran ciudad de la tecnología antigua y del vaticano estaba sumamente preocupado por el estado de la chica de cabellera roja, menos los que n sabían los hechos ocurridos y los que consideraban una ventaja muy grande el hecho de que la Reina estuviera media muerta…

Aún así…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar, muy lejano a Esther y su reino, se encontraba un hombre alto, de tez blanca, ojos azules, lentes redondas y grandes, cabello blanco y largo amarrado con un listón en una coleta, vestido con su típico traje negro con armadura; Su mirada seria y muy furiosa se centraba en su adversario…

Un hombre igual de alto, ojos igualmente azules, cabello rubio y por los hombros suelto, tez blanca, vestido con su típico traje blanco…

**-¡¡¡Kain!!! –** Gritó furioso el primer hombre-** ¡Me las pagarás!-** Dijo y se acomodó sus lentes.-** Nanomáquina; Krusnik 02. Aprobando el funcionamiento al 40%.-** Y se transformó en el vampiro que bebe sangre de vampiros.

**- No creo que debas perder tu valioso tiempo aquí conmigo-** Dijo mientras caminaba sobre el suelo rocoso y arenoso y miraba hacia la nada**- En vez de intentar matarme deberías proteger a esa mujer de cabello rojo, creo que está a punto de matarse-** Decía mientras miraba hacia la tierra en un punto específico.

**-¿De qué hablas, maldito?-** Estaba muy enfadado y no soportaría que le tomase el pelo nadie, menos él.

**-Mira –** Fue lo único que dijo, y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un control con un solo botón.

Presionó dicho botón, y del mismo control salió una imagen; Mostraba a Esther parada en un barandal de los tantos balcones que había allí, balanceándose y a punto de lanzarse a una caída libre de mas de veinte metros… una caído con boleto directo y en primera clase a la muerte.

**-Mentira –** No confiaba en él, conocía muy bien a la nueva Reina, sabía que no era capaz de hacer eso… ¿O si?

**-Cree lo que quieras, "hermanito querido"-** Dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo, y agregó-** Pero cuando la vayas a visitar y te enteres de que murió al suicidarse, esta vez con eficacia, tirándose del balcón.-** Dijo muy divertido y burlándose de la confusión que sufría su hermano…

_-"¿Qué hago? ¿Y si dice la verdad? ¿Y si miente? ¿Voy y lo dejo escapar?"-_ pensaba indeciso el sacerdote _–"Mas vale prevenir que lamentar"-_ Y con ese único pensamiento se lanzó hacia la Tierra, en dirección al Palacio de Esther.

**- Nanomáquina; Krusnik 02. Aprobando el funcionamiento al 100%-** Y al terminar su orden se transformó del todo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POV Abel.**

Rodeé mi cuerpo entero con mis alas y mi curso se fijó al balcón donde, en teoría, o mejor dicho, según Kain, Esther estaba a punto de saltar.

La atmósfera quemaba mis gigantescas extremidades de vuelo, pero al menos el resto seguía intacto. No tardaría mucho, sería cuestión de instantes gracias a la gravedad del planeta.

Igualmente esperaba conservar gran parte de mis alas para el "aterrizaje forzoso" y para "acurrucar" a la Ex hermana y no matarla con el choque…

Y la vi, a ella, no era una mentira; Acababa de saltar e iba cayendo con los ojos cerrados…

Fijé bien su curso y extendí mis quemadas alas para poder envolverla, y las agité para frenar un poco la velocidad de caída

Llegué a ella y miré su rostro, lleno de lágrimas. La abrasé y envolví en mi manto negro, que se desintegraba por el fuego que las incendiaba y hacía parecer un cometa…

Lo único que debía hacer era voltearme para quedar espalda al suelo y así evitar que ella se golpeara, y así lo hice…

**-¿La Dama de Hierro?, eso quiere decir que ellos están…-** Dije al ver la nave casi sobre nosotros; Pero mi conclusión fue interrumpida por un grito que decía _"¡¡¡Esther!!!",_ y un golpe muy fuerte con una explosión y polvo, mucho polvo.

**Fin POV Abel.**

**POV Esther**

Me paré en la baranda balcón y mi cuerpo, falto de energía, comenzó a balancearse y caí…

Cerré los ojos, y sentí como mi cuerpo era atraído al suelo por la gravedad, era algo que no deseaba ver; Ni siquiera deseaba sentir… Solo quería dejar de existir.

De pronto sentí un cálido aliento y como alguien me abrazaba.

Reconocí esos fuertes brazos, reconocí su calor y la textura de sus ropas...

También pude reconocer su suave tacto.

Sentí que era rodeada por un manto de obscuridad, suave y fresco… _-"Sus alas son asi"-_ Pensé y me apegué al cuerpo de la persona que tenía a mi lado.

Y luego pude percibir como cambiaba; pasé de caer de cabeza a estar acostada y escuché su voz: _"-¿La Dama de Hierro?, eso quiere decir que están…"-_

Después de eso oí un grito que decía _"-¡¡¡Esther!!!-"_ y una explosión con mucho polvo, demasiado.

**Fin POV Esther.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El polvo y la humareda comenzó disiparse se podía observar, desde donde estaba la Dama de Hierro, Un hoyo que iba desde siete metros bajo el balcón, en diagonal, hasta diez metros bajo la planta baja.

La nave no aterrizó, pero de ella bajaron varias personas; Entre ellas se distinguían: Catherina Sforza, Alessandro XVIII, Kate, Huge y William.

Todos corrían desesperados hacia el lugar de la explosión y se sorprendieron al encontrar plumas negras por todo el lugar y un pozo, que parecía hecho por un meteoro, de diez metros de profundidad.

La mayoría pudo observar a "eso" que cubrió a la reina y que seguramente la resguardó del golpe fatal.

No muchos tenían la certeza de quién o qué era "eso", pero había otros que si.

**- Abel, tu…-** Dijo entrecortadamente al ver su cuerpo en el fondo del hoyo, y arriba suyo a la muchacha, y creerlo muerto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Padre… Padre Abel, ¿Está usted bien? ¡Responda!-** Se escuchó una voz femenina dentro del pozo.

**-Haaaa… Estoy algo quemado y me duele la espalda, pero no es nada-** Dijo mientras se paraba con ella en brazos**- ¿Estás bien Esther?-** Estaba muy preocupado por ella; podía sentir los huesos de ella por lo delgada que estaba.-** ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué estás tan delgada?-** Su tono era serio pero su mirada detonaba preocupación.

**-¡¡¡Padre!!!-** Y sintió como ella se apegaba más a su cuerpo adolorido y hacía que le doliera más, y como resultado cayó al piso sentado**.- ¡No sabe cuanto lo he extrañado! ¡Creí que se había marchado para siempre!-** Lloraba y lloraba, esta vez de pura felicidad.

Pero todo se detuvo cuando, desde lejos, oyeron gritos de hombre y mujeres; De inmediato reconocieron sus voces…

**- Son todos de la AX…-** Dijo apenas en un susurro la joven.

**- Y nos llaman-** Agregó él al escuchar con etención.

**- Está al 100%...-** Dijo mientras observaba con detenimiento a su compañero.

**-Si. Ven, saldremos de aquí.-** y cuando ella se acercó él la cargó en pose nupcial y saltó con suficiente fuerza para llegar justo y pararse en el borde.

Todos los rodearon y observaron con detenimiento; A mitad del camino cuesta arriba Abel se destransformó volviendo a su apariencia humanoide.

**- ¡Ya estamos arriba!-** Exclamó el hombre de cabello blanco para destencionar el momento**- Que bueno que pude llegar a tiempo… Esther, voy a bajarte.-** Avisó y al soltarla ya habiendo apoyado en el piso a la suicida se desplomó cayendo desmayado justo cuando ella se desmayaba cuando era sostenida por Kate.

**- ¡Abel!-** Gritó asustada la Duquesa de Milán, y corrió junto con Huge y William.

**-Esther ¿Se encuentra bien?-** Pregunto Su Santidad al ver que estaba caída en los brazos de la dueña de la gran nave que los trajo.

**-Si, solo está cansada; Si duerme despertará, y con la ayuda del Padre Abel volverá a ser la misma de antes.-** Dijo una sonriente mujer rubia de carne y hueso.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: Espero que les haya gustado lo historia... Agradezco especialmente a una persona muy buena que siempre está a mi lado... ¡¡¡Espero que te guste "Reiko!!! Jajajajaja...**

_Avances del próximo Capítulo: Mmmm... Los avances... ¿Saben que no se qué rayos va pasar?, bueno, como sea va a estar muy bueno. Espero que salga entretenido!!!_

**Notas de la Autora 2:** **¡¡¡Tambien espero (siempre espero) sus reviews y que sean muchos!!!**

**Atte.**

**Saya-y-Hagi-UPS1.**


End file.
